


Diamond Storm

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: And a joke that went way too far, F/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale about a man, his rock of a Legendary and all that entails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond Storm

“Everyone has that one thing,” Steven mused with a hint of anxiousness, eyes shut to center his mind. “That one no one needs to know about-” In his lavish bedroom, distant images ran about, centering around assorted subjects. The faint concerns of daily life were tangible, yet a mere glimmer at the moment. As he fell into his bed’s depths, his distant lovers came into view.

As it stood, Wallace had been called to Sootopolis on business regarding the Cave of Origin. While minor damage had befallen its exterior, he’d taken it upon himself to study its cause. Sensing the endeavor a lengthy process, Cynthia had followed suit, leaving her notice alongside the other man’s. Likewise, Steven retired to his home, content to muse on other matters. 

Now separated from his lovers, the man’s thoughts shifted elsewhere; His eyes eased open, revealing a glimmer of slate. Among the multi-colored gems he adored, glassy orbs fell upon their target. Atop the case lay a small poster, slightly rumpled from use. A hint of embossed glitter caught the light, drawing his eye to its contents: Diancie, in all her elegant, crystalline glory. She hovered in place, seeming like a vision of another realm. 

Ever since the creature’s existence was made public, Steven found himself enthralled by her beguiling presence. As a fusion of pristine gems and fey features, she pulled at his more base senses. Initially, the man had brushed off his fascination, thinking it a mere collector’s whim. But, as more sightings of Diancie filled the news, he reasoned with himself. In her very presence, he fell, struck with awe and lust. 

Once his vision had returned entirely, he reached for the poster, relishing its pastel grains. Pale fingertips ran against their patches, their owner intimately familiar with its image. Stray thoughts passed his mind, indulging in the sections of Diancie’s alluring frame. “Even if she’s a Pokemon,” Steven muttered to himself, a hint of tongue on his lips. “I’m just thinkin’ about it! Nothing wrong there, right?”

In an attempt to fool himself, the man shrugged, allowing the poster to fall on his chest. Coral paper met bare flesh, as he’d stripped to accommodate his needs. Below, his cock had begun to stiffen, ready for what would come. Underneath the creature’s spell, he chuckled to himself, basking in her phantom aura. “Arceus, what would they say,” Steven mused with a hint of mock-admonishment. “If they knew I got my rocks off to a dammed rock herself!” 

While a low, frustrated sigh passed his lips, the heady desire remained, a pulse down below. Though the poster remained against himself, Diancie seemed like a distant treasure, far beyond his reaches. In spite of his vast resources and expertise, he sensed going after the creature would be for naught. She remained pure and untouchable, hidden away until her great time of need. Steven shook his head, mind trailing off to the infamous Suicune hunter and his own obsession. 

“Diancie, what have you wrought?” he chided himself once more in an attempt to ease his desire. “Don’t make me pull a Eusine and pursue you too!” Though he tried to shake her image, it lingered in his mind like an apparition. Unable to hold off his lust any further, Steven jerked up and set the poster aside. Ringed fingers soon dropped below in search of a particular device. When they brushed against familiar planes, he smiled and fished it from underneath rumpled sheets. 

Of all the erotic toys he possessed, the emerald crystal in hand was his favorite. By instinct, Steven set it against his cock, anticipating the vibrations it so brought. “Of all things,” he mused to himself as his thumb ran across its power button. With a sharp press below, the device began to shake, sending sparks against his length. “This stupid thing- All to better to do it with, I suppose.” As it vibrated on, his mind began to drift, settling into a vivid illusion-

 

It would begin innocuously: He would admire her crystalline form, drinking in its contrasting planes of steel and rose-twinged quartz. At once smooth and stony, she ignited his most primal, shameless fascination. As Steven caressed her gem “crown”, she sank under his touch, eyes shut into slight, reddened slits. Her mouth eased open, lips fluttering with each knowing stroke. He anticipated it as well, eager to hear her impassioned cries.

“Diancie, you’re absolutely perfect,” he purred as her sight slowly returned. “Arceus broke the mold when he made you. How can it be?” Eyes of ruby glanced up, their gleam ablaze with a shared understanding. Diancie’s lips parted, spilling her warm breath against his own. She drew close, silently demanding him to follow suit. Steven obliged and swept her into his arms. “Can it be true, do you want me too?”

“Yes, darling, I do,” she breathed out, her voice soft and lilting. “It was to be, you for me, and I for you. Please, make me yours!” Little hands swept across his cheeks, tender to the touch. Even within the realm of fantasy, her pleas felt as though their love blossomed in full. They embraced, prompting to hover about with bliss. As they kissed deeply, Steven’s hand roamed below, caressing her gem-studded underside. It was only when she tittered did they break away; His palm remained along smooth stone, cool to the touch.

Unable to wait any longer, Diancie eased back and flung herself against the bed. As she rested upon plush sheets, Steven dropped below, his sight trailing along her gleaming frame. Though she appeared like a princess in slumber, her wanton nature remained, beckoning him to her side. When he reached her underside, a particular detail caught his attention. The deeper he gazed into her bottom half, the more visible a slight line became. Like a seam along a cave’s wall, it appeared to reveal her innermost form. 

Steven’s fingers roamed below until they reached it, their tips at its very top. By instinct, he began to rub around it, drawing breathy moans from his beloved. As she writhed under his touch, the seam began to open up, revealing its clear, gleaming center. Driven by his desire, he slipped his fingers within, marveling at its fluid smoothness. Their tips had become slick in turn, encouraging Diancie’s lively chatter. “Oh, yes, just like that!” she cried out as she jerked up in glee. “I’ve been ready for you, just waiting to feel you in me!”

Owning to her Clear Body, Diancie’s innermost center was soft and yielding, ready to take his shaft. She sunk deeper into soft sheets, leaving her lower half completely exposed. Amidst their shared desire, neither held back any longer. With a few readying strokes of his cock,, Steven glanced at her, slate orbs smoldering from within. As he slipped into her, she grew hot, her back arched to take him even deeper. 

Now locked together, the pair fell into a lustful frenzy. Steven pounded into her, dragging his shaft against tender flesh. In return, Diancie began to quake, as though her form were an organic vibrator. With each thrust and twist upwards, they melted into each other’s touch, delirious from pure joy. As they pushed themselves past their limits, they became more erratic, sending stone against flesh. A sharp thrust broke their restraint; With a final cry to the heavens, Diancie peaked, leaving Steven to follow soon after-

 

Having mirrored his fabricated climax, Steven collapsed on his bed, sending the crystal vibrator tumbling about. As it abruptly met the bed’s foot, he shut his eyes, delighted with his “forbidden” tryst. Sweat and warmth lingered on his form, radiant as the sun’s dimming rays. “I wonder how they’re doing now,” he thought to himself as he sank deeper into cozy sheets. “Hope they’re good, too.” Tender bliss soon overtook him, encouraging him to relax for the moment. 

To his hazy sight, slivers of gold and aqua emerged within rose, gleaming like neon sparks. He remained as such for a while, basking in the warmth of afterglow and the splintered gleam of his assorted gems. As much as he desired to laze in bed, he knew other work had to be done. With a dreamy sigh, he got up and shook his head. Even after he’d cleaned up and dressed, Diancie’s phantom image lingered within himself. 

A soft click became audible; Its familiar sound signaled it came from the front door, where he glanced to. Gold and aqua were visible once more, now upon his lovers. As they squashed into the sliver between door and wall, an air of ire clung to their frames. “Worthless punks,” Wallace growled to himself, his voice sharp against the cooling air. “Of all the things to do on a bender-” His foot swung back and slammed the door shut, forcing its heel along wood.”I swear, those were the biggest morons I’ve ever seen in my life!” 

“At least they’re gone,” Cynthia stated with a crack in her voice, roughened by weariness. “And at least the cave’s fine. But now I know why they were callin’ me a ‘pudding face’ back there!” From his seat, Steven slumped back, ears pricked to their familiar marks. A soft moan became audible, followed by the gnashing of Wallace’s teeth. They walked in silence for a moment, its stillness broken only by their approaching steps. 

“Wouldn’t have taken it as a Sims reference, though,” she replied out of the blue, striking the nerves of both men. “All the same, it hurts, ya know? I don’t look like that, do I?” Steven’s eyes snapped open, accompanied by a soft, knowing chuckle. As he began to laugh to himself, his gaze shifted to Wallace, who gave her a glare heavy with barely contained disgust. He scoffed back, mouth slightly agape in a show of irritation. 

“Of course you don’t, love,” Wallace shot back, teal orbs ablaze. “Just a stupid sayin’, is all. Just as stupid as them messin’ up the Cave back there!” He held onto his bags tighter, forcing their weight against his chest. “I’ve see and eaten pudding; You do not look like it at all.” As they drew closer to the kitchen, Steven eased up, his head raised to spot them. 

“Eh, nothing much,” he replied back, slate orbs upon their weary forms. “Just relaxed for a bit, then cleaned up around here.” The glow he’d cultivated earlier lingered within, imparting pale flesh with its intoxicating aura. Though his thoughts drifted between past and present, Steven’s lips parted on occasion, lit like a dream being. “Just thinkin’ about a certain Legendary, is all.”

“I get it,” Wallace teased as he rummaged through a sack of miscellaneous items from Sootopolis’ gift shop. “Dreaming about your other sweetie, aren’t we?” He paused for a moment, nearly biting his lip in attempt to contain his mirth. With tender flesh captive, he turned back to Steven, bearing a broad grin. When the other man noticed the sharpness of his smile, slate orbs rolled back sharply. “I can read you like a book; Sweet for Latias, I see. I know ‘bout you and that Eon Flute there.” 

Silver orbs lit up, their owner amused by what he’d implied. In contrast, Steven jerked up from his seat, eyes ablaze. Before either he or Wallace could speak up, she began to laugh, bearing gleaming teeth in her wake. A hand reached for her right cheek, fingertips against warming skin. “You best be careful,” Cynthia advised her beloved with a hint of wry playfulness. “Don’t want Latios after you for landing his sis, ya hear?”

As she tittered to herself, Steven glared at her, the corners of his mouth set down. “Well, speak for yourself,” he shot back, unaware of his sudden sharpness. “Like you’re not into any Legendaries yourself! I’ve seen how you look at Darkrai, and-” A gleam of silver caught his attention, urging him to restrain himself. “Aw, I’m sorry, love, I didn’t mean it like that! I don’t even know what I mean, anyway.” All the while, Wallace watched with blazing eyes, ready to jump in if needed. Though their squabble needed such interference, he chimed in just for good measure. 

“Either way, you know we’re teasin’,” Wallace said with a sly chuckle to himself. “Don’t take it so hard.” Down below, his fingers brushed against what he’d sought; Teal orbs lit up as he grasped its planes of plastic and plush. Likewise, Cynthia mirrored his new found mirth as she laughed once more. In the wake of their chatter, Steven became silent, not quite sure how to compose his thoughts. He stared forward, anxious for a moment to chime in. “Hell, we even got you something from the Soot Shop!”

“Well, what is it?” Steven asked aloud, eyes ablaze by a sudden glee. Impatience soon gripped his senses, drawing a slight quake upon his form. Knowing all too well his ready eagerness, Wallace chuckled to himself as he pulled out his present. A flash of steel and rose painted quartz greeted him, astonishing in its “live” presence. “What do ya think, it’s a Diancie doll, fresh from Almia with all that other hoopla- I mean Hoopa, of course.” 

Astonished by his virtual lover’s image once more, Steven stared at it in silence. He blinked a few times, insuring its existence in splotches of diamond radiance. As he took in her form, Wallace and Cynthia shared knowing smiles, glad they’d captivated him so. Slate orbs became glassy, bright with their owner’s lurid knowledge. His cock began to twitch once more, the sight unseen by his lovers.

Lost to his forbidden fantasy, Steven reached for the doll, his mouth slightly agape. As he drew in a rush of still air, gratitude and lust flooded his senses. “Well, thanks, you two,” he said on a soft, breathy cadence as Diancie’s plush form lay snug in his palm. “You don’t know what this means to me, I love it!” 

Eyes of teal and silver gazed back, their owners aglow with a shared tenderness. At that moment, his brow rose up, rakish in its presence. “You know what?” Steven asked of the pair, drawing their undivided attention. They nodded in kind, ready to join in his glee. With the Diancie doll in hand, he gave it a firm squeeze, cradling it between agile fingers. “Let’s go to the bedroom- I’ve got something ‘rock-hard’ for you guys, too.”


End file.
